


Integration

by Snaggle_tooth



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Awkward Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Badass Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Cinnamon Roll Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Thirium (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaggle_tooth/pseuds/Snaggle_tooth
Summary: The end of the Android revolution has passed and deviants are no longer prosecuted unjustly. Our favorite RK800 model begins to settle into his new life of deviancy by bumming it on Hank Anderson's couch until things get sorted out enough. But what should he do when he starts having hyper-realistic dreams of terrifying situations, how will he react?





	1. Wavelengths

You blink.

Your surroundings are unfamiliar. Dull, blinking lights flicker around you and you can hear the intermittent hum of electricity. Your vision begins to clear and you feel an intense pain wash over you. Suddenly every warning bell in your body is firing all at once. You bolt upright and hear a rattling noise as something tugs at your skin. Looking down you see your body… or... What’s left of it. Cut off at the knees are two bloody stumps with white disks connected to the tissue at the end with thick scar tissue roped around the edges like morbid seams. You reach towards them and your hands come into view, your breathing hitches as you see that your hands are connected to several colorful tubes of varying sizes pumping different liquids in and out of you. Several of your fingers were plated with a white covering… no. Not plated. With panic rising in your chest, you realize your fingers have been replaced with white, synthetic moving digits.

A choked sob emanated from your throat, the sound harsh and metallic, grating through your chest as you wheeze out a few shallow breaths. Everything was pain, but your brain managed to override your physical distress, forcing you to launch off the table in a futile effort to escape the erratic shocks running through your system. Your synthetic feet hit the floor and you barely registered the deep thunk before your legs were burning in protest, pitching you forward onto the cold, damp concrete. The sudden temperature difference made you remember that you needed to breathe as you gasped for air in shock like a fish out of water. Rolling onto your back you focused your attention back to the tubes in your arms, wrapping your fingers around them gingerly and braced yourself for the inevitable agony that was to follow when you suddenly heard voices. Rough voices that were loud, grating, and seemed to be coming from everywhere around you all at once, overloading your mind. Hands had come out of nowhere to grab your wrists and shoulders, pulling you upward and forcing you back to the table, mouths speaking a language you cannot understand. You struggle valiantly, but lacking in strength you are quickly subdued. You feel a slight pinch and you quickly lose consciousness, falling into blackness and away from the terror you had felt moments before.

 

 


	2. Night Terrors

A flicker of light shone in the dark room. An instant of red, then a few moments of flashing yellow… before the soft, calming blue of the circular LED breathed through the darkness. His thirium pump was working double time and squeezed uncomfortably in his chest as the images from his [DREAM] flashed across his memory drive. The lungs he had no need for gulped in the cool air greedily. Looking around the room he found his surroundings momentarily unfamiliar. The silent tv, the outdated décor, the soft snuffling noise coming from the corner where a giant Saint Bernard slept next to his food bowl.

It took a few moments for the android to finally regain his control over his systems. Feeling quite shaken, he opted to run a diagnostic. After a few moments his program returned with nothing more pressing than updates for a few of his lower functioning programs such as his optical reticulation and some new social dialogue cue patches. He remained seated on the worn couch in Hank’s house, his thumb brushing over the rough fabric of the armrest. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to make sense of the footage now replaying itself in his memory.

A faint pink light began to glow outside above the horizon and it seemed to calm his overworking processor. His muscle strands hummed with tension despite his now cooling systems. He found himself tapping his foot in anticipation. Unable to make heads or tails of what these images had meant, he had resolved to ask the lieutenant when he woke. He seemed to be asking Hank a lot of questions recently. He was by no means stupid, but since cyberlife had lost control of the androids there was a certain level of uncertainty that came with his newfound deviancy that just couldn’t be answered by an article on the web. The RK800 had experienced dreams before, since he had started using his hibernation mode at night to regulate his newfound sense of boredom. But none of his previous dreams had come anywhere close to what this felt like. They had always been… removed. Like he was watching something play out around him with a sense of control over what happened and how. This had shaken him on a disturbing level. He had been out of control, he couldn’t speak or move, and it was as though he were the one trapped in that dark dingy room. He shook himself, adjusting his shoulders and tightening his tie. He wasn’t sure why but he had a feeling that it was going to be a long day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, forgive me. I will make the next ones longer.


	3. The Calm

For Hank Anderson, the ride to work that morning was quiet. Too quiet. The usually inquisitive android sat in silence in the passenger seat next to him. It was… unnerving.

“So?...” the gruff man’s voice rumbled in his chest as he drove. His gaze flickering to the android seated in the passenger seat. He didn’t respond. Hank could see the reflection of the yellow LED flashing intermittently in the window out of the corner of his eye.

“Connor!” Hank near shouted, snapping the android out of his trance and bringing his attention back to the world around him. “God damn! Where are you today?!” his annoyance rang clear in his voice. Connor tilted his head quizzically, inspecting the older man for a moment.

“I’m right here Lieutenant… Perhaps you should have your eyesight examined, I can make you an appointment with an optometrist if you like.” He offered helpfully, a slight bit of concern running through his CPU. The older man rolled his eyes.

“It’s a figure of speech for fuck’s sake. Prototype my ass…” Hank continued to grumble under his breath.

 

Connor thought about explaining the impossibility of Hank’s ass being a prototype as he highly doubted it was to be focus tested and then manufactured for public consumption. He gave off a small snort as the image ran through his processor and valiantly attempted kept his face in a semblance of neutrality. Hank just shook his head and kept driving. The rest of the commute was uneventful as they made it to the central branch of the Detroit city police department. The lieutenant parked at the curbside and the two made their way inside the large glass and steel structure.

 

“And 3...2...1…” Hank held his hand out like a conductor’s wand and seemingly cued the explosion of noise.

 

“ANDERSON!” captain Fowler’s voice echoed through the precinct.

 

“Here we go. Why don’t you sit this one out kid,” Hank stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket and headed into the raised glass box of an office in the center of the room. Connor watched as the older man left glumly. He sat down at his desk and booted up the terminal. It only took him a few seconds to access all the necessary files and import them into his own database for extrapolation and later analysis. Having completed this he sat back in his chair and looked around the office and took a deep breath. Unnecessary but he still felt he needed it. Glancing around he saw a couple of officers conversing by the coffee machine, Gavin grumbling to a fellow officer and sending dirty looks towards the android when he thought he wasn’t looking. Both detention cells were empty today, a so-called “Unicorn” event due to the rarity of the occasion. Everything seemed so peaceful. For just a moment, Connor forgot about his dreams. He forgot about the constant struggles at work, the violence in the streets, and what he had come through to get to where he was now. It was as if the universe itself had put its hand on his shoulder and said...

“Take a deep breath… You’ve earned this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone would like to help me out with editing sometime please drop me a line. Sometimes I write things and it doesn't flow quite right but I can't see it through the haze of coffee, sleep deprivation, and manic adoration for Connor.


	4. Crimson Rain

The quiet of the room was broken by Hank bursting through the glass doors of fowler’s office.

 

“Connor! We’re leaving!” Hank practically jogged to his desk.

 

“Another Deviant case?” Connor was puzzled. Deviant cases had been growing in number recently, but the lieutenant’s unusual behavior had him worried.

 

“Sort of.” Hank’s expression was grim and his lips were set into a thin line. Connor linked up to the DPD’s network and downloaded all the information that was currently available. There was only a voice recording of the 911 call and a list of officers currently dispatched to the location.

 

_“911 what’s your emergency?” The voice of the female android rang over the phone with a dull emotionless hum._

 

_“Oh my god there’s blood everywhere…” a man’s voice was choking on fear on the other end of the line._

 

_“Sir I need you to calm down and tell me where you are.” The android was all business now and was trying to cut through the man’s panic with clear, concise directions._

 

_“I’m… at the Packard Plant… I was just… I was just walking my dog man! There’s… PIECES!” The sound of something heavy rumbled over the phone and then the sound of the man retching._

 

_“Sir, are you safe?” The android sounded genuinely concerned now. There was a garbled sound from the other end of the line followed by panting._

 

_“Sir I have officers on the way to your location, please stand away from the area in a safe place and wait for their arrival. Please do not leave the scene. I will stay on the phone with you until an officer arrives.”_

 

Connor stopped the recording and was already up and walking briskly towards the lieutenant, mapping the route with GPS as they made their way to the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Connor glanced around the large, dilapidated building. It was clear that this place hadn’t seen much usage in many years and time had gotten the better of it. He was surrounded by exposed rebar, chipped and crumbling concrete walls, and enough graffiti to impress Jackson Polluck. Evidence was going to be difficult to find.

 

Several officers were milling about the scene by the time they arrived and a subtle rain was beginning to fall, dulling the sound from the road noise nearby. Connor inspected everything with intense scrutiny. He stood in the center of the room and watched everything, attempting to locate any clues or oddities around the area. For several moments he saw nothing, but scanning again he found a small something. A tiny, dark dot of congealed liquid sat innocently on the grey concrete floor, about the size of a pencil eraser. It was so small that he nearly missed it. Moving fluidly over the mounds of rubble, he knelt to the ground to inspect it. It was dried beyond his ability to analyze the sample. The deceased had been an android. But this was far beyond brutality. Its body had been disassembled viciously and strewn about the room. There was a proverbial river of blue blood splashed across every surface inundating his sensors. This was the only evidence that a human had been involved. He needed to find more. Lowering his sensitivity to the thirium he began scanning the area near the first dot thoroughly. He found another dot a few feet away, also dry. He began to notice other drops in an odd pattern. Some were larger and stretched, splattered in oddly perfect ways on the pavement. But then the trail cut off randomly.

 

“You find anything?” A gruff voice resounded beside him.

 

“There are traces of human blood here, but the splatter pattern… it's too extended. The splatter indicates it hit the ground with a good deal of force, indicating a violent incident, but the amount of blood is too small to be from a serious injury. It’s not adding up.” Connor was puzzled. If his calculations were correct then this could have been a bloody nose or a cut lip… on a human who was nearly ten feet tall…

 

“I’ve got the guys canvassing the neighborhood. If anyone’s been here, we’ll know.” Hank crossed his arms and made a face. Connor knew the lieutenant wasn’t pleased with the lack of evidence to go on. The older man shook his head slightly and began to work his way through the rubble as he headed back to the car. Connor watched him go with a deep feeling of disappointment.

 

_Drip_

 

He was about to take a step forward when it hit him.

 

_Drip_

 

Something was snaking its way down the back of his neck.

 

_Drip Drip._

 

Lifting his hand to the back of his head he registered the feeling of liquid slowly rolling its way down the back of his neck and soaking into the white collar of his shirt. Pulling his fingers away from his skin he looked at the deep crimson smear.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Double sorry about this one being late and short! I promise I'll spend more time working on these. I really love where it's heading and I have tons of good ideas, but between the weather hitting me hard and a new job I'm toast most days. Thank you for your continued support!

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially addicted to Connor. Like really badly... if you want to have input on this story then please drop me a comment!!!! Thanks, guys! Looking forward to posting bunches more.


End file.
